Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 107
"The Duel-Starved Amazoness" is the one-hundredth and seventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on May 29, 2016. Featured Duels Allen Kozuki and Sayaka Sasayama vs. Gloria Tyler and Grace Tyler and Sayaka vs. Gloria and Grace.]] This Duel is conducted as a Tag-Team Duel. Each team shares a field, Graveyard and LP. Card effects that target cards in a player's hand may target their partner's hand. Turn 1: Allen Allen Normal Summons "Ruffian Railcar" (1800/1000). He activates its effect, inflicting 500 damage at the cost of not being able to conduct his Battle Phase this turn (Gloria & Grace: 4000 → 3500 LP). Turn 2: Gloria Gloria activates the effect of the "Amazoness Scout" in her hand, revealing another "Amazoness" monster in her hand to Special Summon it. She reveals "Amazoness Queen" and Special Summons "Scout" in Attack Position (800/1200). Gloria Tributes "Scout" to Tribute Summon "Amazoness Queen" (2400/1800). "Queen" attacks "Ruffian Railcar", but Allen activates the effect of the "Construction Train Signal Red" in his hand, Special Summoning it (1000/1300) in Defense Position and redirecting the attack to it, with "Train Signal Red" being unable to be destroyed by battle this turn. Turn 3: Sayaka Sayaka draws "Fairy Powder". She Normal Summons "Little Fairy" (800/800). She activates its effect, which lets her send a card from her hand to the Graveyard to increase its Level by 1. She sends "Dancing Fairy" to the Graveyard ("Little Fairy" 3 → 4). Sayaka activates "Fairy Powder", which lets her change the Type of a monster on the field to Fairy and increase its Level by 1 until the End Phase. She targets "Construction Train Signal Red" ("Construction Train Signal Red" 3 → 4). Sayaka overlays her two Level 4 Fairy-Type monsters to Xyz Summon "Fairy Cheer Girl" (1900/1500) in Attack Position. As "Construction Train Signal Red" was used as an Overlay Unit for an Xyz Summon of a Fairy-Type monster, the other effect of "Fairy Powder" increases the ATK of "Cheer Girl" by 500 ("Cheer Girl" 1900 → 2400) and prevents it from being destroyed by battle. "Cheer Girl" attacks "Queen", but the effect of "Queen" prevents the destruction of "Amazoness" monsters by battle. Sayaka Sets a card. Turn 4: Grace Grace activates "The Warrior Returning Alive", letting her return a Warrior-Type monster from her Graveyard to her hand. She returns "Amazoness Scout". Grace activates "Polymerization", fusing "Scout" and the "Amazoness Tiger" in her hand to Fusion Summon "Amazoness Liger" (2500/???) in Attack Position. "Liger" attacks "Cheer Girl", with its effect allowing it to gain 500 ATK during damage calculation (2500 → 3000 ATK). "Cheer Girl" is not destroyed due to the effect of "Fairy Powder" (Allen & Sayaka: 4000 → 3400 LP). As an "Amazoness" monster battled, Grace activates the other effect of "Liger", decreasing the ATK of the attacked monster after damage calculation ("Cheer Girl" 2400 → 1600 ATK). "Queen" attacks "Cheer Girl" (Allen & Sayaka: 3400 → 2600 LP) which again triggers the effect of "Liger" ("Cheer Girl" 1600 → 800 ATK). Grace activates the Continuous Spell Card "Amazoness Magical Mirror", which allows her to redirect any effect damage she takes back to her opponents, but if she does not control an "Amazoness" monster, "Magical Mirror" will destroy itself. She Sets a card. Turn 5: Allen Allen Normal Summons "Express Train Trolley Olley". He overlays "Olley" and "Ruffian" to Xyz Summon "Heavy-Armored Train Iron Wolf" (2200/2200). As "Olley" was used as an Overlay Unit for an Xyz Summon, "Iron Wolf" gains 800 ATK (2200 → 3000). Allen activates the effect of "Iron Wolf", detaching an Overlay Unit to let a Machine-Type monster he controls attack directly this turn. He selects "Iron Wolf". However, the Tyler sisters explain the effect of "Liger", which negates any attack not targeting "Liger" once per turn. Therefore, Allen would not be able to attack directly with "Iron Wolf". Allen activates the effect of "Cheer Girl", detaching an Overlay Unit to draw a card. He draws "Limiter Removal". "Iron Wolf" attacks "Liger", but Grace activates her face-down "Amazoness Substitution", which lets her Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Amazoness" monster from her hand and change the attack target to that monster. Gloria Special Summons "Amazoness Swords Woman" (1500/1600) in Attack Position. Allen activates "Limiter Removal", doubling the ATK of all Machine-Type monsters he controls ("Iron Wolf": 3000 → 6000 ATK). The effect of "Swords Woman" forces Allen to take the damage that Grace would have taken instead. Sayaka activates her face-down "Fairy Rail", as she would take battle damage. She can detach 2 Overlay Units from Xyz Monsters she controls, have a "Fairy" monster she controls gain ATK equal to the damage taken, and reduce that damage to 0. She detaches an Overlay Unit from both "Cheer Girl" and "Iron Wolf" ("Cheer Girl": 800 → 4500). "Cheer Girl" attacks "Liger", but the effect of "Queen" prevents the destruction of "Amazoness" monsters by battle (Gloria & Grace: 3500 → 1500 LP). After damage calculation, "Fairy Rail" switches "Cheer Girl" to Defense Position. During the End Phase, "Limiter Removal" destroys all monsters affected by it, so "Iron Wolf" is destroyed. Turn 6: Gloria Gloria draws "Polymerization" and subsequently activates it. She fuses "Queen" and "Swords Woman" on her field to Fusion Summon "Amazoness Empress" (2800/???) in Attack Position. "Liger" attacks "Cheer Girl" ("Liger": 2500 → 3000). The effect of "Empress" allows "Amazoness" monsters to inflict piercing battle damage (Allen & Sayaka: 2600 → 1100 LP) and the effect of "Fairy Powder" prevents the destruction of "Cheer Girl" by battle. "Empress" attacks "Cheer Girl" (Allen & Sayaka: 1100 → 0 LP). Gong Strong and Sylvio Sawatari vs. Gloria Tyler and Grace Tyler At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Cross Over" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes